When I Stared
by MemoryxKeeper
Summary: Sakuno's P.O.V. Sakuno was at the tennis courts and she was staring at Ryoma, and he noticed her what does Ryoma do? read to find out.


Inhaling deeply I stared at my surroundings, the tennis boy's courts they were so big, and I felt so small, compared to the expanded space. I clutched onto my pink tennis racket tightly, feeling the grip of my hold slipping as sweat seeped within my palms, as I saw the regulars practicing. One of the male athletes in particular, I kept a close eye on, his golden crest eyes that appeared to be so intense, the way they could stare at a person, and make them fall on their own knees begging for mercy.

He looked at me with those eyes before, sometimes I thought he was looking right through me, like I didn't even exist, on this planet we call earth. What was I compared to his great skill anyway, in basically everything I can think of or, imaginable to man? I was nothing, him with his perfect stamina, his gorgeous appearance; he made me feel so inferior, I am nothing, and worth nothing, he is perfect, and his value is more than I could ever calculate.

"Ryuzaki?" I blinked as I heard a familiar voice call me.

"Y-yes" I answered meekly as I forced myself back into reality.

When I looked up, my eyes met with the crest eyes that I admired for long, in every everlasting dream I had that I could only wished were real. He gazed at me then walked slowly over to my direction, getting away from the group, whom he hung around with most. I bit my lower lip, as I knew that I was attracting attention, good, or bad, it must had been bad, because he wasn't giving me a normal expression, it was as if it were a glare to me.

I tried to avert my attention away from the boy; I couldn't look him in the eye for my shyness would kick in and make my cheeks turn a vibrant red shade.

"Why are you staring at me?" He suddenly asked me.

"Ano, I-I'm just looking a-around" I lied, so shamefully.

"You know Ryuzaki it is very rude to stare?" He said, with a smug smirk ignoring my last comment.

"Ha-hai" I answered, ever so disgracefully.

His smirk grew into a very haughty grin, how much I just wanted to pay no heed to that expression that made my skin crawl at many times. I hated it when he acted so arrogant, and yet I was at glee that he was paying attention to me, I wondered what he was thinking over in the inside of the tennis courts.

Occasionally, I wondered if he could hear what I was thinking inside my head, I hoped not for how embarrassing it would be, to have him listening to my every thought. He would probably think lower on me, than what he did before he, figured my awful thoughts.

"Ryuzaki?" he called again "You are staring again" he finished, in an annoyed tone.

"Ah, gomen R-Ryoma Kun I-I have been spacey" I said sheepishly.

"You really should be aware of your surroundings Ryuzaki, someone could take advantage of you" He mumbled.

"Wh-What do y-you mean Ryoma Kun" I asked so confusedly.

"Mada, mada da'ne I have to go to practice, and you are too innocent you understand Ryuzaki" He replied, as he turned around back to the tennis courts.

My mind was blank, what did he mean by _"someone could take advantage of you" _what did it mean, and why would he say that? I pondered for a while during the tennis practice, I figured I would ask him after his practice was finished to understand what Ryoma had meant by that.

Once the practice was over, I waited by the exit of the tennis courts as I waited for Ryoma; a bit impatiently I was tapping my foot, looking at my watch for him to appear. I saw him walking with no one beside him I was guessing that the others had already left he looked at me, with wide eyes. He must had not expected me waiting for him usually he was the one waiting for me, soon he shrugged his shoulders and began to walk ahead of me somewhat.

I staggered to meet up with his pace he was so much faster than I was I had to ask him what he met but my mouth was glued closed. As if I was cursed to not speak, in the middle of the sidewalk he had stopped, I stopped right before running into him, and I would never dare to try to run into Ryoma for the consequences.

"So you waited for me, because you're that curious?" He asked turning his head to my direction.

"A-ano h-hai" I answered blushing madly.

"You are so naive Ryuzaki, I can doubt highly that you couldn't understand even if I spelt it out for you" he chuckled, as I pouted.

"T-then show me, ex-explain to me Ry-Ryoma Kun" I insisted faintly.

"I'd love to Ryuzaki" he smirked as he took my wrist dragged along.

"Ryoma Kun, where are we going?" I asked without a single falter.

He didn't answer he just kept pulling me to an unknown destination, I tried to squirm away from his strong grip, but it just became even greater than the previous grasp. I was pulled into an ally, then suddenly Ryoma pinned me into the cold, stone wall of the shoe store. My eyes blinked rapidly, as he eyed me, so deeply, I felt like I was melting into the wall. He then, out of nowhere began to nuzzle my neck gently; I felt my blush burning on my cheeks, as he rested so comfortably in the crook of my throat.

"This isn't the extent, of the benefits that someone could take from you it can be much more Sakuno, I hope you know that" He whispered to my ear

My ear drum was ringing as he called me by my first name, he had never called me _"Sakuno"_ ever before, and now my heart was pounding vastly. He removed his head from my limp shoulder then pressed his soft lips against my own the kiss that he had planted was so passionate that I was closing my eyes. I was feeling a dazed component consume me, I couldn't control my arms from winding around his neck, his, kisses were so steamy yet delicate at the same time.

When he pulled away, I felt my lips whine intently for more of his irresistible kisses, he chuckled at me as if I held some sort of hilarity in my whine. I was seriously begging for more my eyes were trying to pull the puppy pout, however he shook his head.

"Your grandmother is most likely worrying about you, so I better bring you home" he sighed, almost as if he was upset as well.

"Okay" I said in a sad voice.

He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me and embraced me for a brief moment, then tenderly in twinned his fingers into mine. As he walked me out of the ally to my house, I felt myself beam as he brought me home, that maybe this would happen again. We made it to my home, before we had to break the hold of our hands; Ryoma pulled me over to him letting him press his warm lips to my ear.

"Just stare when you want to do this again, Sakuno" he murmured to me.

"I-I will" I assured blushing softly.

"Good" he smirked as he pushed me playfully over to my house.

Ryoma watched me during every step I took over to, once I made it all the way to the door step, I turned to Ryoma with a smile. He smiled at me and waved slightly, I waved as well at him as I saw his golden eyes glitter in the street light's rays of light.

"Bye, bye Ryo-Ryoma Kun I-I lo-ve you" I admitted backing into the door.

"I love you too Sakuno, now go inside now you'll catch a cold" He said pointing to the door giving me a smile that I have never witnessed before on his face.

I opened the door and ran inside giggling softly as I felt butterflies fluttering inside my belly, my grandmother looked over at me. She looked very puzzled, as I sashayed into the house hold, twirling past her, humming a cheerful tune.

"What happened, Sakuno? Are you okay?" She asked me with concern

"Oh, nothing Obaa San, and yes I'm fine actually Better then fine Obaa San, actually I feel fantastic" I chirped as I hopped up the stairs leaving my grandmother very confused.

That night I dreamt the sweetest dreams I ever thought of, and every single one of them was about Ryoma, and all of them started with a stare.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The end

Hoped you liked it!


End file.
